Smiles, Tears, and broken Beers
by BP03011
Summary: pretty much Edward cheats and she runs off to live with her mother again Her ability is shapeshifting and she disgises herself as a new girl in high school But what happens when Jasper finds her, will new love blossom M incas
1. Findings

**uhhmmm thiss is my first fic ever.. so not too harsh.**

**no i dont own twilight. that lovely privilige belongs to stephanie myer.**

Running as fast as I could, it was nice. Hunting was over and I could feel myself calming down already. Edward wouldn't still be angry about the fight... I hope. And if he isn't ill just, I don't know what id do. He's never stayed angry before. I managed to convince myself that the fight was over and everything would be fine when I got home. I emerged from the forest only to hear yelling coming from the house. Oh crap, I thought, he's still angry. But then I realized it wasn't him yelling it was Jasper... Jasper? Wasn't he meant to be in Seattle buying Alice's anniversary present? I walked into the house and followed the shouting. "HOW COULD YOU!?!" I heard Jaspers voice echo around the otherwise abandoned house. How could who what? "It was… a… I … so sorry…" I heard Alice's sobs. I rounded the corner to see Edward pulling pants on, and Alice with only a towel around her. I put two and two together being of the non-idiot persona. "What the hell is going on here?" I growled. I never growl. "Bella!" a shocked Edward said. Standing there in all perfection. Jasper was fighting the urge to go and kill Edward as I was having the same thoughts about the stupid dumb… stupid Alice sitting there acting like she was allowed to be upset. "Bella… I, I didn't mean for you to find out this way" Edward started. "What did you mean for me to find out while you were in the process of it?" I replied. I turned to the stairs and ran, ran as fast as I could as far as I could to the place where I felt the most safe with my mother. She knew everything about the vampire's and stuff she found out when she came up for a 'surprise visit' She even thought that the shape shifting was cool.

I burst into the door, and found my mother… was out. Typical mum always elsewhere when I needed her. I walked upstairs to my room that I stay in when I came to stay on holidays. I had been here only a week or so ago with Edward. His scent was scant on the room but it was still there. I collapsed on the ground wishing I could still cry and dry sobbed into the rug on my floor. And that's how my mother found me. "Bella?" she whispered softly lowering the baseball bat. She must have noticed the quizzical look on my face. "I thought you were a thief," she said sheepishly. I laughed at that. A sharp dull sound that didn't sound right. "What's wrong?" she asked concerned. I proceeded to tell her my story. My own sobbing often interrupted me. "Well Hun… I don't exactly know what to say… I know you loved him… id attempt killing him myself if my attempts weren't futile" she added with a hint of venom in her voice. I knew there was truth behind her words. I tried to laugh but found myself unable to. "Mum…" I croaked. "Yes dear?" her face was a lot prettier then mine used to be even when her brow was furrowed in obvious concern. "Can I…stay here with you?" She nodded and placed her arms around me. I sighed though technically not really needing to and proceeded to dry sob into her arms.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**So whaddoya think?? if people like it ill put chapter 2 up. im already started =] **

**Review. it makes me happy!**


	2. Mum

**Sorry my chapters have been so short. ill make the next one longer. **

**I dont own twilight unfortunatly. =[[ not even jasper... **

The next months drowned in a sea of loneliness. I had my mother, but being her was often out doing skydiving or bungee jumping or shopping. She egged me on to go to things like this, but what was the point of extreme sports if you knew they couldn't kill you. Or shopping when it just reminded me of Alice. I shuddered at the memory I had playing over and over in my head a thousand times a minute.

My mind was elsewhere all the time. I felt dead, really dead empty of all warmth literally and metaphorically. But then my mother came up with a great idea…

"What about school?" She asked one day. I didn't know what. I didn't really keep track.

"I finished school and I look too old anyway" I sighed and went back to my scribbles on a notepad.

"With that response Bella I think you should go back to school" I looked at my mother quizzically "You're a shape shifter stupid head!" I immediately laughed at my mothers' insult.

"I still don't get it," I said. And sighed. I hadn't laughed since… well a long time.

"Just shape shift or whatever it is you do into you when you started year 7 or something".

{AN – I'm Australian so I have no idea how American schools work. But year 7s when we start high school so yeah}

I gawked at my mother… a new start… my life without Edward. Not making the same mistakes. Being able to have more friends than before. My mother was looking awkwardly at me probably wondering if I was going to laugh or yell at her for her stupidity. "MUM YOU'RE A GENIOUS!" I said. And she generally looked surprised. But then exited that I was actually showing some signs of vague humanity. She ran off. And I wondered where she went. I caught up with her in a heartbeat. She was going through the old school photos and pulled one out of when I was in year 7. I looked at myself. Hmm. I know mum said I looked gorgeous but I thought differently. Hmm. I told mum I needed quiet if I was going to do this. I stared at the photo until the familiar tingling came into my arms and moving around my body. I sat there waiting for it to stop. When it did I got up and looked in the old hall mirror. I was…little. And not looking like the photo…well I was but… I noticed the vamp qualities about me. I looked older. And probably a lot better looking than the poor girls in year 7. I laughed at my own vainness I must have picked it up from Rosalie. I found mum on the phone talking to the principal who was someone who knew about vampires. She explained the whole thing and then said all my details. I decided this was gonna be a while so I went outside. Lucky mum had this whole secluded garden. It reminded me of the meadow me and…

No, bad thoughts.

I walked into the sun and remembered how sunny Jacksonville was how was I meant to live here! I looked at my arms anticipating the diamonds I'd once envied. They weren't there. My arms were… non shiny!

I ran. I didn't have my speed. I went to attempt to pick up a tree. I didn't have my strength. I put one hand over my heart it was beating… I was a human.

________________________________________________________________________________________

**Like? dont like? review and ill find out =]]. thanks to those people adding this to there alert. it made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.**

**Review it'll make the puppy happy. *holds up puppy* you dont wanna make it sad do you???**


End file.
